superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadean Michael Covengton
Personality Cadean is very mature. He cares about the people that are close to him and he is very protective, especially of Jayla. He can be very serious, but most of the time, he is laid-back. Cadean likes to work with a team because he says that teams can cover each others weaknesses better than a solo person could. He doesn’t let life get to him. He’s the older, more fun version of Bryce. He knows when there is a time to goof off and when there is a need to be serious. Unlike his twin, he also knows that you need a little laughter in your life. Like his twin, he would die for anyone of his friends and he has proven that over and over again. He just found out that he had a twin this year when Bryce finally found him. Cadean's main "job" is to keep Jayla and the rest his friends out of trouble. 'Physical Appearance' Cadean is 5'9,'' with bright blond hair and dark green eyes. He is a caucasion male. He wears black cargo pants and a white tee-shirt when he is fighting or on a mission. When he is not, he wears a black hoodie and jeans with dark sunglasses. History Cadean was born in the small town of Wales, Massachusetts. Cadean was born with a twin brother, Bryce, and he was also born blind. After his parents died in a fire when he was three years old, Cadean and his brother went to live with their grandmother. Their grandmother couldn't take care of them, because she was old and they were both a handful. They were taken away and brought to a foster home. Bryce Covengton was adopted a couple months after they arrived. Cadean was left behind because no one wanted to deal with a blind child. Cadean was bounced around from foster home to foster home until he was fourteen. When he was fourteen, he arirved at Lucia Doms's foster home and he stayed. Lucia Doms became a second mother to him and really loved him. It was there that he met his best friend, Jayla Carr, and her little sister, Laytra. He found about Jayla's abilities sometime after that and she swore him to secrecy. He then showed her his powers by reading her mind and lifting her up with his mind. 'Powers/Abilities' Because Cadean was born blind, his greatest strength is his mind. Cadean is a telepathic super-genius with the ability of telekinesis. He uses these powers very often and not just to stop the bad guys. He knows martial arts as he has trained with Jayla. 'Weaknesses' Cadean is blind and he is afraid of fire beacause his parents died in a fire when he was three years old. Cad is also claustrophobic. 'Relationships''' Cadean has a twin brother that was adopted into different family as he was. He hopes to one day find his brother and pursue a relatuinship with him. Jayla Carr is Cadean's best friend. He has a crush in her but doesn't pursue it because he doesn't want to ruine their friendship. He is hoping that someday, he and Jayla's friendship will be strong enough to survive them dating. Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Teen Category:Born in 1994 Category:Heroes Category:JAYZICE Category:Humans